Abaferudi Ongaku
Abaferudi Ongaku is a character in The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC He is a member of the Future Foundation's 15th Division. Abaferudi's title during his time in Hope's Peak Academy was the SHSL Choir Singer. Abaferudi was the second official victim in the Monokuma Hunter Game, being killed by a trap left by Monokuma. Appearance Abaferudi has short messy autumn hair, blueish green eyes, autumn mustache, dark skin, medium built. He dresses in a white dress shirt, red vest, black bow tie, gold cross necklace, black dress pants & black dress shoes. Personality Not much is known about Abaferudi, although, he appears to be a nice guy, considering the polite greeting he gave to Ryuji Shido and the others, him being a nice guy is also shown when he attempts to be the peacekeeper between Jimin Kisaragi and Hakudoshi Naoki. His kindness is also shown when he pushes Hakudoshi away from a trap door only to fall in the trap door himself, resulting in Abaferudi's death. History Prior to Joining Hope's Peak Academy TBA Life at Hope's Peak TBA Joining the Future Foundation TBA The Monokuma Hunter Fic Chapter 1 Abaferudi's only appearance in chapter 1 is when he is introducing himself. Chapter 2 Abaferudi is among the Future Foundation interns to be in the gym when everyone is knocked out for the killing game to begin. When everyone woke up after being knocked out with sleeping gas, everyone, including Abaferudi, awaken to find a device on their wrist, with a timer and a 'Forbidden Action'. Monokuma appears on a monitor to reveal the rules of the killing game When Monokuma reveals the rules, everyone looks up to see Black, the pet panther of Toto Makumi, killed. Chapter 3 After Black's death, a fight broke out between several Future Foundation Interns, during the chaos, Abaferudi, along with Jimin Kisaragi, Hakudoshi Naoki and Amai Nomimono, attempted to escape. Chapter 4 Abaferudi, along with the others he escaped the gym with, hide in another room and barricade the door. The first timer goes off and Abaferudi and the others are put to sleep. Chapter 5 After Jimin finds the dead body of Amai, Jimin's screams wake up Abaferudi and Hakudoshi, who are in shock seeing Amai's body. Hakudoshi suggests the possibility of Jimin, Hakudoshi or Abaferudi being the traitor, freaking out Abaferudi, however, Jimin dismisses the claim, saying the real traitor may have snuck in using a secret entrance. After checking Amai's body for clues, an argument breaks out between Jimin and Hakudoshi, leading to Abaferudi trying to calm them down. As the trio attempt to find a new place to hide before the next time out. While walking through the hallway, Hakudoshi asks what Jimin and Abaferudi plan on doing if they survive, Abaferudi says he plans on singing his heart out and get his name out. When Hakudoshi gets distracted and steps on a pressure plate, Abaferudi pushed him out of the way and falls into a trap door, grabbing onto a ledge, Hakudoshi attempts to rescue Abaferudi, but Hakudoshi and Jimin quickly notice shutters closing at the bottom of the trap door and getting closer to Abaferudi, as they try to help him, they are too late and Abaferudi is bisected. Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game - Monokuma Hunter SYOC Category:Deceased Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Characters